SCP-Readings Wiki
Welcome to the SCP-Readings Wiki! Welcome,dear reader! So you are basically thinking now,where are you now? Of course,you are on the SCP-Readings Wiki,where you can read about multiple SCPs,and even create them! That's right,you can create your own,either OC SCPs,along with the rules (which can be seen below). However,this wikia is not affilated with wikidot,but information from the SCP-Foundation were taken. Enjoy your time here! But don't forget to read this "Home" page first,because the information marked here is really important. SCP-Readings Wiki created at 2017.12.3 What's an SCP? SCP,means Secure.Contain.Protect,which is also the main slogan for the foundation itself. But it can also mean S'pecial '''C'ontainment 'P'rocedures. An SCP,itself,means an anomaly,an entity,or a phenomena,which may be dangerous to humanity,or either safe. These anomalies are contained in various sites and areas,and every SCP has it's own description,special containment procedure. On the SCP Foundation wiki, the majority of works are stand-alone articles that claim to be the “special containment procedures” of a given SCP object. In a standard containment procedure article, each SCP object is assigned a unique identification number; occasionally sub-numbers are assigned to items related to a particular object. What's the SCP Foundation? The '''SCP Foundation is a fictional organization that is the subject of a web-based collaborative writing of the same name. The stories generated by the project describe the exploits of the Foundation, supposedly responsible for containing individuals, entities, locations, and objects that violate natural law (referred to as SCPs). The main written works on the SCP Foundation website are articles written in the style of structured internal documentation about the contained SCPs. The website also contains thousands of "Foundation Tales", short stories set within the universe of the SCP Foundation. The SCP Foundation series has received praise for its ability to convey horror through its scientific and academic writing style, as well as for its high quality standards. The SCP Foundation has also inspired numerous spin-off works, including the video game,SCP-Containment Breach (shortened for SCP:CB). How was the SCP Foundation born? Everything has a beginning,and probably an end. The SCP Foundation series originated in the "paranormal" /x/ forum of 4chan,where the first special containment procedure, SCP-173, was posted in 2007. Many other special containment procedures were created shortly after, inspired by SCP-173. A stand-alone wiki was created in January 2008 on the EditThis wiki hosting service to display the SCP articles. In July 2008, the SCP Foundation series was transferred to its current Wikidot website website due to restrictions present at EditThis. What are the rules? So now that we have finished,let's get into the rules: * Do not delete pages without permission. '''Some pages can be really interesting,or important,but some of them are clearly not. Pages which are created by users (which are mostly own SCPs) are considered as a normal page,which can be only deleted by administrators. Pages which are created for non-sense,or either doesn't contains any information,will be deleted after 4 days immediately. * '''Do not create inappropriate articles/pages. '''Some of the community users are perverted,meaning that they will often post SCPs,who are clearly pornographic,or too disgusting. These pages will be instantly deleted. However,already created SCPs by the foundation which are inappropriate,will be accepted. * '''Report problems to administrators,or high ranked people. '''We all make mistakes,we can't be so perfect. If you have a problem,go to Diesel3909's profile page,and click the following links to contact with him on various social networks. * '''Do not edit other people's ideas. '''We all have minds,various and different ideas. If someone creates his/her own SCP,please,be gentle and don't edit it. Why not create yourself one? However,the SCP must meet these restrictions: * '''The SCP must NOT be an unknown class. '''Like mentioned before,every object/SCP has it's own class. Do not create random,or either unknown classes. Safe,Euclid,Keter,Thaumiel,Apollyon,Explained,and Neutralized classes are approved. * '''No creepypastas. '''Some SCPs,have creepypastas. For example,Scp-106 "The old man". I don't want to get in trouble with that wikia itself,so please,creepypastas here are not allowed. How to create an SCP? * The SCP '''MUST have an infobox. The infobox must contain the followings:Also known as,Animate?,Harmful?,Object Class. * The SCP MUST have a Special Containment Procedure,for example it needs to be contained in a 16x16x16 metal box etc. * The SCP MUST have a description. From the desc,you can recognize it,and know how it looks. * The SCP MUST '''have an identification number. In this case,your own created SCPs must have special numbers,and letters. Example:SCP-4365-OC,SCP-3546-GH. * The SCP is '''Recommended to have extra addendums. Addendums give a view to the SCP,for example,class-D personnel goes close to that SCP,or does physical interaction with it. * Always add a category to the SCP. For example,Safe,Euclid,Keter,Biohazard etc. * Protect your pages. '''Most of the wikia's users are considered as unknown,anonymus to us. If you want to protect your idea/work,then please,protect the page. Next to the Edit/create button,there is a small leg,which has many options. Press "Protect" and choose your protection level,and what should the page be defended of. SCP Submitting Submitting an SCP can only be done in certain days,in order to prevent confusion and the balance within the object classes. Submitting/posting an SCP without the required day is against the rules. The page will be deactivated and will be released on the certain day within the matching of the class. Note:only fan-made and OC SCPs can be posted during these days. Other '''Question:'Can I be an administrator? Answer:'No. I only give adminstrator rank to people who I trust,or I am friends with. You can also get one,if you prove yourself trustworthy to me. 'Question:Can I explore the wiki,can I edit pages? Answer:'Yes,you can. But you can't edit other people's SCPs,and do not dare to vandalize the pages. Credits The following wikias/pages have been credited to avoid problems: * SCP Database (App) * SCP Foundation Wiki * SCP:Containment Breach Wiki Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Other